1,2,3
by kikoohello
Summary: 1,2,3 nous irons au bois. Mais non, c'est pas l'histoire. C'est juste une maman qui voulais autre chose, ailleurs. Dans un autre temps? OS Songfic


_-Bonjour! Kikoohello est dans la place, mais elle est si overbooké_e _qu'elle m'a demandé de faire la présentation de ce texte. Comme je trouve qu'il est inutile, tout comme l'auteur, je préfère me présenter moi. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un magnifique, superbe, génial, wonderfull, incroyable (et tout plein d'autre adjectif du même genre, mais je suis trop modeste pour tous vous les donner. Qui a dit flemmard?!?) jeune homme de bientôt dix-huit ans. J'ai , comme dit en haut, de magnifique, superbe, blablabla, cheveux blonds et des non moins agréablement adjectifiables yeux gris. Je...._

_**-Non mais tais-toi! *pousse du pied sans faire attention aux menaces de mort* Bon désolée, mais apparemment notre petit Drakichou n'est pas content de ne pas apparaître dans cette fic. Partez-pas! Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle sera nulle... ( Enfin j'espère...). Voici en première mondiale *roulements de tambours* tadam une fic sur une personne qui a le statut de la personne que j'aime le plus (vous suivez toujours?): MAMAN lol^^**_

_**Non mais c'est vrai? qui serait là s'il n'avait jamais eu de maman, hein? [CQFD] Bon, je dis pas, parfois, elles vous tapent sur le système, ne vous comprennent (presque?) jamais, mais c'est pour notre bien! Et moi je dis bravo à toutes celles qui font ce travail non rémunéré mais qui n'est pas le plus calme. D'ailleurs, faudrait voir à faire quelque chose iveau sous pour ces gentilles madame, monsieur le président, non? ahem, je m'emporte avec mon côté féministe, et je part avec lui dès que j'aurais ajouter le disclaimer. Alors le voilà:**_

_**Disclamer: Pas à moi, tout à JKR. Chanson en gras à Natasha St Pier, titre: 1,2,3 ( je sais, à nouveau me suis pas foulée pour le titre...)**_

_**Et maintenant je part avec mon Draco, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

_- Naoonn! Me laissez pas avec cette folle perverse!!!!_

_**-Madame perverse folle, pour toi. Merci...**  
_

* * *

**_1,2,3_**

De tous mes enfants, nos enfants, tu es celui qui n'a eu que les restes. Ce que les autres ne voulaient plus, ne voulaient pas. Les antiquités. Les rebus. Même peut-être les déchets… Je le sais, et je te demande de m'en excuser.

**J'aimerais tant te faire croire **

Que personne n'est plus heureux que toi. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Parce que oui, je sais que même si tu n'es pas malheureux, tu aurais tant voulu autre chose. Plein de choses. Mais tu sais, je voudrais tant te faire croire…

**Que l'amour descend du ciel  
Qu'on vit dans une tour d'ivoire **

**Que tous les jours c'est noël **

Mais il n'en est rien. Pour l'amour, il vient de la sueur de ton front. De ton amitié. On ne peut recevoir d'amour sans le mériter, le sais-tu ? Je crois que oui…

Pour tour d'ivoire, nous n'avons qu'une masure. Pas sombre, pas laide. Pas triste non plus. C'est juste, petit. Oui, seul ce mot peut qualifier notre maison. Mais, je voudrais tant t'offrir autre chose. Du mieux. Du meilleur. Alors, moi et ton père, on essaie. On tente. On espère, aussi.

Noël viendra bien assez vite, avec les désillusions. Même si je voudrais tant qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, je pense que tu as déjà compris que ce que tu as demandé au père noël n'arrivera pas. Pas tout de suite, mais je te promets que bientôt…

**  
La réalité est moins belle que ça  
Et toi tu peux tout changer **

Oui, tu peux ça changer. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu souhaites, tout ce que tu ne souhaites pas aussi. Tes rêves, tes espoirs, même si tu penses ne jamais les voir, tu sais, ils sont là, dans ton cœur, ta tête, et si tu veux, tu peux les en faire sortir et exister. Mais sache que tant que tes amis sont là, tu seras toujours le plus fort, le plus grand. Le meilleur. Parce que…

**Tant qu'on s'aime et  
Tant qu'on a le choix  
Tout peut arriver **

Alors, garde-les précieusement. Même si certains se moqueront de toi, de vous, sache que l'amitié est la meilleure chose au monde. Et la seule que tu ne peux payer, alors profites de ce que certaines personnes n'auront jamais. Et compte…

**Un, deux, trois  
Ferme les yeux ouvre les bras  
Tous les abracadabras n'attendent que toi, n'attendent que toi **

Il te suffit de le vouloir pour l'avoir. Il te suffit de bouger, de travailler, parce qu'a vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Et quitte à être déçu par un rêve, autant le garder précieusement, non ? Alors compte avec moi…

**  
Un, deux, trois  
Le monde merveilleux c'est toi **

Tu es le monde à toi seul. On voit chacun les choses différemment. Ton monde n'appartient qu'à toi, il ne s'achète pas. Tu en es le roi…

**Si la magie vient de là  
ça marcherai ça marchera **

Il te suffit de le vouloir. Fortement, profondément. De tout ton cœur. De tout ton être, ton âme s'il le faut. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas d'avancer, quitte à arriver fatigué. Parce que si tu restes en retrait, personne ne pourra plus t'aider. Alors vis pleinement, quoi que tu aies, quoi qu'on te dise.

**  
Il suffit de pas grand chose  
Pour faire naître l'illusion  
Comme dans le magicien d'OZ  
Suis ton imagination **

Créé, façonne, imagine, rêve. Espère même, mais surtout ne t'arrête pas. Parce que sans cela, la vie devient terne. Sans espoir, sans but, c'est terminé, tout devient inutile. Et tu n'as plus envie de rien. Alors construit ton monde…

**Et sur ton nuage choisis tes couleurs  
Fais le monde à ton image **

Garde à cœur ce que tu désires, et n'oublie pas qui tu es, qui tu a été.

**Tant qu'on peut rêver  
Tant qu'on a du cœur  
Tout peut arriver **

C'est sur l'amitié, l'amour, qu'il faut que tu te construises. Et n'hésites pas, si le fond est mauvais, de détruire pour recommencer. Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu peux réparer les erreurs. Mais surtout, n'hésite pas, continue…

**  
Un, deux, trois  
Ferme les yeux ouvre les bras  
Tous les abracadabras n'attendent que toi, n'attendent que toi **

La magie continuera. Pour toi, lui ou moi. Pour nous tous. Alors…

**Un, deux, trois  
Le monde merveilleux c'est toi **

Ne te dénigre pas, tu es toi. Et ça suffit. Inutile d'ajouter des artifices. Ne deviens pas quelqu'un que tu n'aimeras pas. Reste toi-même, et tant pis pour ceux qui ne t'apprécieront pas, ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils manquent…

**Si la magie vient de là  
ça marcherai ça marchera **

Il suffit de le vouloir, alors ne regarde pas derrière toi, et avance. La vie continue toujours. A chaque fois. Maintenant, même. Et compte avec tes amis…

**Un, deux, trois  
Un, deux, trois  
Ferme les yeux, ouvre les bras  
Le monde merveilleux c'est toi  
Un, deux, trois **

Le mot magique ne vient que de toi, il te suffit de le trouver…

**Abracadabra**

Et n'oublie pas qu'à chaque fois, c'est toi…

* * *

**_Devinez-vous qui c'est? Dites le moi dans une review, je vous dirais si c'est ça^^_**


End file.
